DRAMA HERE I COME
by emeraldgirl6
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella in New Moon she moves to Mystic Falls. Why are there so many animal attacks? Why is Elena so jealous? Who is Katherine and why does she look like Elena's twin? All questions will be answered if you read the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Moving**

_I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries unfortunately._

Bella's PoV

I'm tired of sitting here. I'm tired of waiting for Edward-ew- to come back. These past few weeks I've realized how unhealthy our relationship was. I was way to dependent on Edward. Plus him and his sister, Alice, controlled everything I did. For example: the food I ate and how I ate it, the clothes I wore, what words I could use, what I watched on TV, what time I went to bed, and where I went during the day. The point is that they treated me like a child. I could only act like myself around Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. Rosalie and Jasper didn't really care what I did as long as it didn't upset their mates. But, Emmett is a completely different ball park. He was like my older brother, but he left without a goodbye so I guess he didn't see me as a sister. So here I am sitting at the waiting for them to come back. But now I realized I don't need them. What I need is to move on. Maybe I can move in with Aunt Jenna. First, I need to ask Charlie. Thank God, Charlie is off work today because this question just couldn't wait. So I ran down the steps and into the living room. Yes, I'm no longer clumsy. Ever since the incident I decided to start jogging around the neighborhood to keep my mind off of them and in the process became less clumsy each day until it disappeared. Anyways, I'm in the living room with Charlie and he's doing what he usually does. Sitting on the couch watching some sports game thingy, like usual.

So I plop down on the couch and say, "Hey dad, how was your day?"

"It was great considering, I did my second favorite thing ever. Watch ESPN all day." Charlie stated.

"What's your first favorite thing to do?" I asked curiously.

"Fishing, with Billy." Dad said.

"Cool. Dad I have a question."

"What?" he asked worriedly.

"It's nothing bad. I just was wondering if it would be alright if I moved in with Aunt Jenna?" I asked hoping for a yes.

"Bella, I think it's a good idea to move. You need a change in scenery. Plus you're a legal adult you can do whatever the hell you want. But first I think you should call her before you start packing." Charlie stated seriously.

I jumped off the couch and hugged and kissed Charlie on the cheek. Then I screamed, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I'm going to call her right now."

I ran into the kitchen and grabbed the house phone off the hook. I dialed the number and it rang three times until someone answered.

"Gilbert House. Jenna speaking." Aunt Jenna said in her sweet voice.

"Hey, Aunt Jenna it's me, Bella." I said excitedly.

"Oh hey Bella I've missed you so much. What have you been up to?" she asked nicely.

I responded with, "Nothing really just trying to finish school, but can I ask you something?"

"You just did but go ahead." She giggled.

"Well, I just got out of a relationship and I need a fresh start, so I was wondering if I could move in with you guys? I promise you, I'll get a job and help you around the house."

"Aww, sure Bella. As long as you do your fair share of chores around the house you can stay as long as you like." she said reassuringly.

"Thank you, Aunt Jenna." I said excitedly.

"Sure, no problem. When exactly are you coming to Mystic Falls?" she asked curiously.

"In around four days. Oh and while I'm packing can you please enroll me into the high school." I asked sweetly.

"Sure thing, Bella. See you in a couple of days, bye."

"Bye, Aunt Jenna." I said while hanging up the phone.

Then I walked into the living room to find Charlie asleep on the couch. Jeez how long was I on the phone?

So i softly shook him awake and whispered to him, "Dad you should go upstairs to your bed before this couch kills your back."

Charlie grumbled, "Okay." as he walked up the stairs half asleep. I decided to tell him tommorow because if I tell him now he won't remember a word I said.

Well I better start packing. I walked upstairs, pulled a suitcase out of my closet and started to pack. But then I realized that if I'm going to start new I need to start with a new apperance. So I decided to pack clothes for a day in Mystic Falls. I'll just go shopping and try to find the real me there. as many clothes as I could into it. But then I started thinking, maybe I shouldn't because all of these clothes remind me of him, Edward if you don't know, and his family. This new life style thing must be working because I can say his name without any pain or anything. Anyways, back to me packing. Then I packed up all the neccesities and hopped into bed. That wasn't much so I finished packing pretty quickly. By then it was around 10:00 pm. I decided that tomorrow I'll start telling everyone goodbye and buy a plane ticket. I fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow. Goodnight, Forks.

Jenna's PoV

So I just got off the phone with my niece, Bella, and she's going to move in with Elena, Jeremy, and I. I'm so excited. We haven't seen her in five years. Back then she had bad acne, braces, and really oilly hair. Not quite the looker and Elena always teased her, but I'm sure they'll get along now. I mean that was the past and they were only 13 so I'm sure they've matured by now. Anyways, I hope Bella is alright because teenage breakup is hard. Well, actually any breakup is hard. But, I hope she doesn't try to solve her problems with drugs like Jeremy tried to. The poor thing (Jeremy) lost his parents and his girlfriend in the same year. But, I'm happy he's moved on and got off drugs. Then, my other niece, Elena, walked in.

"Hi, Elena." I said oozing with excitement.

"Hey, Jenna. What's up?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing really, but I have some great news." I said excitedly

"What?"

"You remember my other neice, Bella?" I asked.

"The brunette girl with bad acne, metal in her mouth, and greasy hair." she said with a grimace on her face.

"That was years ago, but yes." I said rolling my eyes.

"What about her?" Elena asked.

"She's moving in with us." I squealed.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes now all this excitement got me tired. Goodnight." I said and went upstairs to my room and went to bed. Aah time for sleep.

**A/N: Yes I've changed the chapter up. I decided I will continue this story. I'm already working on the next chapter and thank you all for the reviews.**


	2. Welcome To Mystic Falls

**CHAPTER 2**

**Welcome to Mystic Falls**

_I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries._

Bella PoV

*3 Days Later*

After saying goodbye to everyone, I made sure to have a way to contact everyone important. Like, Dad, of course, Angela, and Jacob. We were going to text, call, email, or occasionally Skype. Anyways I just woke up and it's 8:20. My flight leaves at 10:30 so I have plenty of time. So I walked downstairs and fixed myself a bowl of cereal. Once I finished eating I went upstairs to my room and went into the closet a picked an outfit. I chose a red blouse with some dark skinny jeans, red flats, and some underwear. I took the outfit with me to the bathroom and set it on the sink. Then I brushed my teeth, stripped down and took a ten minute shower, and finally got dressed. So I was ready to go to the airport in around 20 minutes, so I called a taxi to pick me up. It was here in around 10 minutes and during those 10 minutes I sat on the couch watching some good ol' _Spongebob Squarepants_. By then it was 8:50 according to my phone and it was going to take a hour and 15 minutes to get to the airport with no traffic. Luckily, since Forks is a small town the traffic going to the airport wasn't bad at all. While I was in the taxi I took a quick nap and let my phone charge so it wouldn't die while I was on the plane trying to find a good way to entertain myself.

The taxi driver shook me awake and said, "Miss, miss, we're at the airport."

I mumbled, "Thank you for driving me," I said while getting up and taking my bags from the trunk, "keep the change." I said while handing him his money.

He then said, "Thank you, miss. Much is appreciated."

"No problem, have a nice day." I said while stretching, grabbing my bags, and walking off.

"You too, Miss." he yelled while driving off.

By the time I boarded the plane it was 10:10 so I had a spare 20 minutes. Luckily their wasn't that many people flying today so I decided to lean back, relax, and play temple run 2 since it was one of the top ten new games in the Google play store. But then I got mad at the big monkey because it kept catching me so instead I played Flow bridges. It has less packets with less levels than the regular Flow. So I played flow until I got tired of it. By then a hour had went by and 4 more to go. So I decided to listen to music for the next few hours.

The first song was something Edward and Alice would never approve of, Birthday Cake by Rihanna featuring Chris Brown. By the end of that song I started to fade away into a deep sleep listening to, coincidently, Faded by Tyga. Another song either Edward or Alice would approve.

*4 Hours Later*

"Miss, miss, the plane has landed and everyone has left, miss please get up." a nice flight attendant said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you for waking me up." I said groggily.

"No problem ma'am. Have a nice day in Mystic Falls." the attendant said.

"You too." I said while walking off the plane to get my stuff.

Once I got the bag I had and walked around to find someone that looks like Elena, since I haven't seen her in around 5 years.

Then I heard someone yell, "Bella!"

I turned around to see a familiar looking brunette girl with a boy that reminded me of Edward. He had messy hair with green eyes and a brooding look on his face. Yup, definitely like Edward.

Then the brunette girl screamed, "Bella!" once more.

I rushed over to her and said, "Hey Elena."

"Hi. Who are you?" she asked.

Wow did I look that different 5 years ago.

"It's me, Bella remember?" I asked.

"Oh hi, Bella, you look so different. This is my boyfriend, Stefan." She said possessively.

Dang someone needs to take a chill pill.

Stefan held out his hand for a hand shake and said, "Nice to meet you, Bella."

"Same to you, Stefan." I said while shaking his hand.

Then Elena, again butt in when I was about to ask Stefan a question, said, "Okay, enough of these introductions. Let's get you home to Aunt Jenna."

Man, I can already tell we aren't going to get along. She's already being all bossy and possessive. I'm going to have to stay away from her as much as possible because if we get to close I know something is going to go down.

We really didn't speak much on the ride to Aunt Jenna's so once we got there I was a nervous wreck. Do you want to know why? Because I was wondering what she would think of me since we haven't really seen each other in the past 5 years. We used to hang out once every week but then mom decided to move, again. So here I am standing at the doorstep wondering if I should wait for Elena to let us in or ring the door bell. I decided to ring the door bell and wait for someone to open it. Then the door swung open and I saw Aunt Jenna's happy face.

She pulled me into a hug said, "Welcome to Mystic Falls, Bella. I missed you so much. Please come in."

So I grabbed my bag and walked in.

"How was your trip?" she asked sweetly.

"It was nice and peaceful. Where should I put this?" I asked, gesturing to my bags.

"In your room, follow me." Aunt Jenna said while walking up the stairs.

We went to the room across from the bathroom and it was huge. It was bigger than my room in Forks and Arizona combined.

All I could muster up to say was, "Wow!"

"You can decorate it anyway you want to. I just wanted to provide you with necessities like the bed, TV, desk, clock, you know basic stuff." She said while gesturing towards the items.

"Thank you, Aunt Jenna, for everything." I said while hugging her.

"No problem, Bella, what kind of pizza do you like?" she asked randomly.

"I love meat lovers from Pizza Hut." my stomach growled. Wow, I didn't notice how hungry I was.

"Great because that's what we ordered anyway. It should be here in like 20 minutes or less. If it's not dinner will be free." she said with a giggle.

I decided since I'm going to unpack the little things I have. Once I finished I got out the clothes I'm going to wear after a quick shower. Grabbed them and started to walk to the bathroom I was stopped by a mean looking Elena in front of the bathroom door.

"Hi, Elena, is there something you need?" I asked confusedly. (Is that a word?)

"I need you to stop flirting with my boyfriend. He's mine and quit trying to steal my Aunt Jenna away from me, okay." she said angrily.

"Look Elena, first of all don't come up to me assuming I want everything you have. Secondly, I wasn't flirting with your boyfriend I was just trying to start a conversation with him so I could get to know him better since he's going to be around here as often as you are. Thirdly, I just got here and I'm just trying to start new. Then, I just got out of a relationship and frankly he reminds me too much of him and I know he can't help that. Plus luckily I'm no longer into the brooding type so he's all yours anyway. Lastly, Aunt Jenna is my aunt to so don't try to say she's only your. She's Jeremy's aunt too you know. Think about what you say before you say it." I stated calmly and went into the bathroom leaving Elena with a shocked expression on her face.

She really thinks she runs things around here. She really thinks she can get everyone to bend at her will. No, no, no, there's a new sheriff in town and her name is Isabella Marie Swan.

Now I'm going to take a quick shower to cool off from our little conversation. I took off my clothes and hopped into the hot shower water. I feel so relaxed. Ten minutes later, I'm clean from my ten minute shower, I'm moisturized, and wearing my comfy pajamas. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and went downstairs to the kitchen for a slice of pizza.

When I get to the kitchen I see my other cousin, Jeremy, sitting at the table eating a slice of pizza. Boy, has he grown up.

"Hey, Jeremy." I said sweetly.

"Bella, long time no see." He said while getting up to hug me.

I know your not suppose to pick favorites when it comes to family but so far he's my favorite cousin.

"Yeah, I know. What've you been up to?" I asked while grabbing myself some pizza and joining him at the table.

"Nothing really, just coping with everything. Oh I have a job at the grill. I'm a waiter."

"Do they have any other job openings?" I asked.

"I think they do. I think they need a bartender." He said while enjoying his pizza.

Bartending, I think I could do that.

Then he asked, "Bella, why did you move in with us?"

I knew someone would ask this question, "Well I had a bad break up and I needed a new start." I stated calmly.

Jeremy seemed to get angry.

Then he yelled, "Who broke your heart? Do I need to track him down to beat some sense into him? What's his name?"

Wow I didn't know Jeremy would care that much.

"No, Jeremy it's alright. Just calm down, okay." I said trying to calm him down.

"No, Bella, it's not alright. Somebody breaks your heart and you don't want me to do anything about it!" Jeremy asked very confused.

"Exactly because I'm over him now please just calm down and eat the rest of your pizza." I begged.

"Fine." Jeremy grumbled.

We didn't really talk that much after that. I'm surprised nobody came downstairs to see what all the yelling was about. Anyways, once we finished our pizza I decided to go to bed because I am so tired. Before I went to bed I, of course, brushed my teeth and walked back into my room. Then I jumped into my full sized bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. Goodnight, Mystic Falls.

**A/N: Renee is Jenna's sister. Please review, follow, and favorite. See you next chapter.**


End file.
